This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Clips and fasteners are known which are used to retain tubular shaped objects such as metal or rubber tubing used for hydraulic, vacuum, fuel and similar services, and electrical wires, cables, and wire bundles in automobile vehicles. Vibration and sound transmitted from an upstream or downstream component of the vehicle can be transferred through the fastener to the body panel to which the fastener is connected, thereby inducing unwanted noise. Resilient material inserts reduce this noise transmission. To permit first and second halves of the clip to be rotated into an engaged position, a living hinge can be provided between the first and second halves. Where a connector is present in the area of the living hinge the connector is large and is retained with the living hinge when the clip is assembled. A disadvantage of this configuration is the connector initially resists rotation as the halves are coupled, and therefore creates a biasing force which undesirably acts to open the connector.